


Whoa.

by Snowdoesntknow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, basically im just testing shit, i was inspired by pinetre3 's BMC fanart, ive never posted on here before, jeremy heere / michael mell kiss, jeremy is my son, okay byeeee, so there, thats all - Freeform, this is a lil bit crappy but i enjoyed writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdoesntknow/pseuds/Snowdoesntknow
Summary: Short story / if I get inspired to write stuff based on art, itll be on here!Enjoooyy





	Whoa.

Whoa.  
1380 words.

Michael and I sat in the corner of the painted brown living room on a black couch. Michael had his headphones on and was blasting Bob Marley to block out the sounds of others talking loudly in the room. I could barely hear the soft song through his headphones ‘fighting on arrival, fighting for survival. Said he was a buffalo soldier’ he had his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his eyebrows were furrowed, he was deep in thought. I rested my head on his soft shoulder. He was wearing a black shirt with the word ‘Creeps’ in green letters, his black jeans, and white high tops. I was wearing one of my classic striped t-shirts, blue jeans, and some black running shoes.   
“Jeremy!” called Christine, though her yell faltered as she examined Michael and me. I immediately felt my cheeks heat up and I stood up, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking over. “Yeah? Christine, what’s up?” I mumbled, looking back at Michael, who still had his head against the wall and his eyes closed. “What’s up with Michael?” “Dunno, I don’t want to disrupt him if he’s deep in thought. Just wanted to make sure he knew I was there. That’s why I was leaning on his shoulder. That’s all.” I rambled quickly. “Uh- well, everyone is gonna play truth or dare, do you wanna join us?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah, sure.” I nodded quickly. “Do you wanna see if Michael wants to join too?” She pushed. “Yeah, let me just get him I guess?” She nodded a little and said “Okay, come quickly, we’re gonna start soon, I think we’ll be in the basement.” She turned and walked away with purpose, opening the basement door and heading down silently. I looked around and after seeing Jake, who was holding a bottle of nearly finished beer, and Rich run downstairs yelling a chorus of “Woo!” and “Let’s start this party!!” I realized that everyone had already gone down.   
“Hey, Michael-“ I poked his arm softly.  
“Dude, what?”   
“You okay?” I asked, he turned his music down quickly.  
“Superb.”  
“Alright, if you wanna talk about whatevers on your mind though-“  
“I said I’m superb.” He let out a big, slightly forced smile before shaking his head a little. “Just thinking about parties and memories and stuff. Anyways, what’s up?”  
“Everyone’s heading downstairs to play truth or dare, you wanna come too?” I looked at him, he met my eyes and nodded.  
“Yeah, sure.” He pulled his headphones off and left them to hang around his neck. He fixed the positioning of his glasses quickly and smiled at me. “Okay, let’s go.”   
\--  
“Okay, how are we going to start this?” Brooke asked, sitting down, her feet touched one another in a sort of butterfly stretch position. “Well maybe we could put our feet in like when we were kids or something?“ Chloe suggested, she was wearing a blue top, black mini skirt, and was sitting on her knees. Jenna thought for a moment before smirking. “Everyone, pick a number from 1 to 100”   
“20” Michael shot in.  
“14” I stated.  
“69” Jake said with a grin, gaining a giggle from Chloe and a slap on the back of approval from Rich.   
“40” said Brooke.  
“5” said Christine.  
“70” Chloe suggested.  
“90” said Rich.   
Jenna nodded a little “Jeremy was the closest, the number was 15. So, Jeremy, Truth or Dare.” I stared at Jenna for a moment, biting the inside of my cheek, a small bead of sweat slowly formed on my head. 'Why did I have to be the first, however this goes sets the mood for the entire game' I thought worriedly. Michael looked over at me and noticed that I was starting to get nervous, bless him, and he smoothly moved to ‘reach behind me’ but he grabbed my hand swiftly in the process for reassurance. It lasted about three seconds, but my heart fluttered and it didn’t make my decision easier, just made me more distracted. “…dare?” I said, followed by an awkwardly loud gulp. Jenna was looking at my hand. She had noticed. And a grin spread on her face. “Hmm, how about you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss.” My face turned red. “But-“ “And you aren’t allowed to chicken out.” Shit. “But I don’t have a bottle.” I responded with a small smile. “We’re at a party,” Chloe reminded me, rolling her eyes, “I wonder where we can find a bottle.” She finished, sarcastically.  
Jake finished his beer in one swig and sighed loudly. “Here ya go.”   
“…thanks.”  
“Okay, go ahead Germ.” Rich said with a laugh, looking at Jake, then the bottle, then me.   
My heart was beating wildly and I took the bottle from Jake, placing it on the floor and looking around me. All these people were my friends: Chloe, Brooke, Rich, Jake, Jenna, Christine, Michael… I couldn’t figure out why I was so nervous, I guess I just didn’t want to make anything awkward with any of them. I took a deep breath and spun the bottle, closing my eyes tightly. Everyone’s eyes darted from the bottle, to me, to whoever was beside them, then back to the bottle. After some moments of dead silence, someone patted my shoulder. “It stopped.” Christine’s voice hummed. I opened my eyes and looked down at the bottle, followed where it was pointing, with another awkwardly loud gulp. Michael. My best friend. My player two. His cheeks were bright red now too. “kiss.. kiss.. kisS, kiSS kISS KISS” Jenna started a chant, that soon was picked up by everyone else in the circle except Michael, Christine, and I. I felt a weight push down on my chest and my breathing was starting to get uneven. I could hear my heartbeat like a drum in my ears. Michael looked over to me and I mumbled to him “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Michael laughed a little and shook his head “Dude, it’s fine.” He shifted towards me and I bit my lip nervously. He pulled off his headphones quickly, placing them on the ground.  
I let my hands out, resting one on his cheek hesitantly, the other moved his glasses out of the way, pushing them up onto his head. He laughed and I laughed, both had a nervous undertone to them. He leaned in slowly, tilting his head slightly. My eyes were wide. Whoa. This was happening. This is happening. HOLY SHIT THIS IS HAPPENING. His face was so close to mine, I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and we weren’t even kissing yet. The chanting was slowing, or maybe it was time that was slowing, but it became nonexistent to me, all I could hear was a soft buzzing. He smelled so fucking intoxicating. Everything about him made my nerves stand on end, my heartbeat was going off rhythm, I was forgetting to breathe altogether. And then… Fireworks. His lips touched mine and I felt dizzy. I felt my eyes snap shut so quickly. Soft lips moving against mine, moving as one. They were like silk. His hands moved, one behind my back, one behind my neck, and my hands fell to his shoulders. He tasted sweet like honey, and warm like a fire. I ran my hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss, my cheeks, I could tell, were tomato red. All I could think was that this felt like home. Me and him. Together. Home. 

Then Rich cleared his throat and my eyes shot open and I scrambled back, pushing Michael away quickly and hiding my face in my hands.  
“Well fuck.” Rich said with a laugh. “Maybe you two should talk about some stuff separately~” He teased.  
“...shut up.” I mumbled, moving my hands and looking over at Michael, who was fixing his hair, and putting his glasses back in place. His cheeks were red too and his eyes were wide. Not a scared wide though, more like a realizing wide, and I think mine were too because Christine shot in. “Okay, who’s turn is it next? Rich? Jake? Chloe?” and the topic was off of us and the kiss, but I know both of our minds weren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hope you enjoyed this lil thing! This was inspired by Pinetre-3 on tumblr / pinetre3 on instagram. You can follow me on those too with @grannycandy on tumblr, @lazysno on tumblr, or @truepoeticc on instagram! Anyways have a great day !! Hope you liked this!! If you have prompts then feel free to send em to me! If I like them then maybe I'll write them!


End file.
